Neighbors
by anthonystarrk
Summary: For #SkyeWardWeek on Tumblr: When Skye moves into a new apartment, she meets someone who may turn out to be more than what she thinks. [AU/SkyeWard/One-Shot for now/Rated T for mild language]


**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in any of my existing stories in a long time, but here's a SkyeWard one-shot for #skyewardweek on tumblr :)**

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" The woman yelled as she dropped the boxes that she was carrying. She sighed and bent down to retrieve them, but stopped when she saw feet walking towards her. She slowly looked up to find a tall man, dark hair, and handsome, staring right back at her. She stood up, adjusted her pink dress, and sighed.

"I noticed you were having some troubles." The man said, smiling.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately." She paused. "I'm Skye."

"Grant." The man said. "I live in that apartment." He gestured to the building to his right.

"Really?" Skye asked curiously. "Because I actually just rented an apartment here. And as you can tell, I'm in the process of moving all my crap up there."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." He smiled. "What apartment are you in?"

"Uhh..." She paused, taking out her phone. "5B." She said a moment later.

"No way, I'm in 5A!" He said a little too excitedly.

"Well, then grab a few boxes and let's get moving!"

The two of them each picked up a few boxes and headed inside. They got in the elevator and Grant hit the button for the fifth floor. A moment later the doors opened and they stepped out. Once they got to Skye's apartment, she set her boxes down and dug in her purse for the key. She found it and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home." She joked.

They walked in and set the boxes down on the floor.

"So is this what your place looks like?" Skye asked.

"Similar. Same kitchen and similar layout." He paused to glance around. "You're lucky I didn't have any plans for today or else you'd be moving all your furniture by yourself." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I"m sure I could have found another handsome stranger to help me out." She looked at him and smiled. She then picked up on the box labeled _kitchen crap_ and set it on the counter. The other boxes were for the living room, bedroom and bathroom, so they went back down to continue bringing up boxes. 45 minutes later, they had all the boxes in the apartment, and were sitting on the floor in the empty living room.

"Want a glass of wine?" Skye offered.

"We're not even done yet."

"Fine. After we get the furniture up here, we're having a glass." She smiled.

"Alright, deal."

They spent the next hour carrying furniture up to the apartment. They got the small things first; chairs, tables, pillows, lamps, etc. Then they had to bring the larger items; the couch, the bed, the TV, and the entertainment center. They bumped the wall a few times, laughed, almost dropped things, and even had to ask for help from one of the other tenants. But after they had everything in the apartment, they shut the door and stopped.

"Well, it's already 8 o'clock, so you can go home if you want. I can rearrange everything by myself." Skye offered.

"No, I want to stay and help." He smiled at her, and she could tell it was genuine. "It's fun." He joked.

"Ha, well I don't know about that, but let's do this." She walked past the furniture and into the living room. "Okay, I want the TV against that call, the couch right here, the table in front of the couch, and the lamp in the corner." She turned back to him. "Got it?"

"Yep. Got it."

Another two hours later, they had everything in its place, even the bedroom and bathroom. He had even been so nice as to set up her cable and telephone wires for her. He was sitting on the couch testing out the television channels when she brought over two glasses of wine and interrupted him.

"Didn't forget about our deal, did you?" She sat down on the couch next to him, a little closer than she meant to. She handed him his wine.

"No, of course not." He paused, raising his glass up. "To being new neighbors." She smiled.

"To new neighbors." She paused right before their glasses touched. "And also to creepy strangers offering to help people move in." He laughed, and then they touched their glasses together, taking a sip after.

"But hey, I thought I was a _handsome _stranger, not a creepy one." He pretended to be offended.

"Well, you're a little bit of both I guess." She smiled, and took another sip of her wine.

A few minutes later Grant glanced at his watch. "Well I think I'm gonna head home now. It's almost 11." He set his almost empty glass on the coffee table and stood up.

"Oh, right, yeah." She stood up as well and walked towards the door. "Well I guess you don't need my number since you live 20 feet away." They were standing opposite each other, Skye tilting her head up slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"That's true." He said quietly. He couldn't help but glance down at her lips, but quickly brought his eyes back to meet hers. She noticed, and stood on her tip toes slowly so she was almost as tall as him. She lingered in front of lips for a moment before closing the space between them. It was a quick, short kiss, but he didn't care. He was happy to just meet someone as beautiful and lovely as her.

"Well, I'll see you around, neighbor." She smirked a little, and then smiled.

"Goodnight, neighbor." He smiled back and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Skye smiled to herself and bit her lip, thinking. She then hurried over to her cell phone and hit the first contact in her favorites list. After a few rings, the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Jemma, you are not going to believe what happened to me today!"


End file.
